rrwbyrp Fight Scene Oneshots
by ArtyomTheCat
Summary: This is going to be a collection of fight's that I'm going to write to the tune of music, using characters from Reddit's /r/RWBYRP roleplay.


This scene uses Sable Lynchwood by Reddit user Dial_The_911 and Sans Prisma by Reddit user Bithorizon. 

[Comments like these are musical notes. They will tell you about how far into the song I planned for the the fight to currently be, and when to begin/change the song.]

The room was almost dead silent as the students prepared for another fight in the machine. Recently, Beacon Academy had installed a virtual trainer to further enhance scenario's that they would potentially encounter in the field.

"Sable Lynchwood!" called out Professor Glynda, fiddling with her tablet-Scroll as she did so. "Please enter the arena. Sans Prisma! You'll be doing the same." Both students seemed equally awkward standing up to do so, and they both walked down to the arena, where the virtual trainer was set up, in near silence. There were no cheers, or anything of the like, as the two virtually-invisible girls both entered.

"Today's scenario is a relatively simple one. You're objective is to reach the middle of a fifty-story skyscraper by any means necessary, and retrieve files from within. There will be AI opponents in the trainer, along with your competitor. Whoever successfully retrieves the files will be the winner of this fight. One of you will start on the rooftop, and the other on the ground floor. Do anything you need to win," explained Glynda. The students exchanged a brief glance as Glynda asked, "Ready?" Receiving two nods, the world fell black around both students.

[Begin Music: Hydrogen: Extended Mix]

Approximately thirty seconds later, the world came back to life with a flash, showing the world to the duo again.

[Song time: 0:30]

For Sable, it wasn't exactly a pleasant world. She was indoors, so it was logical enough to presume that she was the one who started on the ground floor. With extreme ease, the simulation that she was playing in was able to render highly-detailed people that were now surrounding her as they stood armed with weapons. Five of them, to be precise. For a couple of seconds, everyone stood still. Taking an extreme initiative against her AI opponents, Sable drew both of her weapons and dispatched them with no prejudice whatsoever. The five projections shattered upon being hit by the rounds Sable fired, not even getting a chance to attack.

[Song time: 1:00]

Sans had a much calmer start, when compared to Sables. The rooftop she'd started on was almost barren, with the exception of a window-washing station and a door into what must've surely been a stairwell. With a bit of hesitation, Sans had begun to move towards the stairwell, before gaining an idea that prompted her to hesitate. Her strong knowledge of high-school science had taught her that the rate of acceleration on Remnant was almost ten meters per second, or about thirty feet per second. It was relatively basic math that she was doing in her head, but she wasn't the smartest or the wittiest, so it was taking her some precious time.

The end result of those calculations, however, was a far quicker way to move than even if she'd taken the stairwell that prompted her to move to the edge of the building. Summoning one of her aura-swords, she threaded a string of her aura though said sword before firmly planting it in the top of the roof, and then the frail, average-height girl peered over the edge. Whilst a sane person would back off in fear, the height did not affect Sans composure in the slightest. So she jumped.

[Song time: 1:30]

The string of her aura, attached to herself and to the weapon, held tight as Sans quickly began to accelerate downwards, towards the cold, hard concrete five hundred feet below. Time seemed to slow as she continued to fall, faster and faster. A full second felt like ten as she fell, and the second second felt like it had taken twenty seconds to pass itself. Almost a hundred feet seemed to fly by, and taking matters into her own hands, she swung herself on the line and through one of the thousands of windows that composed the side of the skyscraper.

[Song time: 1:50]

Meanwhile, Sable had found her stairwell. With one revolver now a sword in her left hand, and a revolver still held in her right, she began her ascent. Whilst a normal person would take the stairwell, Sable was a Hunter. With the agility bestowed in her, she climbed up the railings and the hard cement of the stairwell instead, swiftly parkouring her way up.

This climb would not last forever, though she did manage to make it up by about ten stories, as the stairwell itself didn't appear to even go all the way to the top. Not even daring to stop for a moment, she landed as gracefully as a ballet dancer before bashing her way through the door at the top like a professional Grifball player.

[Song time: 2:20]

Sable immediately found herself blocked by more of the simulation's people, but like the ones on the ground floor, they were cut down with little hesitation as she began to dash through the hall.

[Song time: 2:30]

Sans, meanwhile, had already come to crashing stop on the interior of the skyscraper about fifteen stories down from the top. Though the glass had stung, she still had the sword she'd made from before, and she'd already cut down several of the AI's guards in her pursuit of a stairwell to make her way lower.

No stairwell was immediately visible, but what was visible to Sans was a much-slower elevator. When faced with running around an entire floor of a skyscraper, though, the idea of the elevator made itself much more pleasant to take. With the press of a button, she called the elevator and began to wait.

The loud ding appeared to alert some of the AI's fighters, as to prevent Sans from even considering to take a break as she waited for the elevator. Whilst she had been distracted by pressing the button, two had managed to creep up on her right, and one on her left. She tossed the sword that she still had at the one on the left, before forming another one and charging the two on her right. One of them attempted to swing at her, but with a swift parry she deflected the swing and jabbed him with her elbow, before slashing at the other one. They both shattered and faded away, and again Sans was alone, waiting for the elevator.

[Song time: 3:00]

Sable was still slowly making her way higher and higher, though her stamina had forced her to a pause on the twentieth for a breath. She took advantage of the breath to reload her right hand's revolver, and switched the form of the katana in her left hand to a revolver as she stopped to take a breath in an alcove that provided some meager concealment from the world around her. Though she was strongly composed, her resolve was beginning to falter.

With a deep breath in, she left the alcove that she'd stopped in, beginning to continue her dash to get higher up. Basic math informed her that she had just five more stories to climb, but she was having difficulties finding how to get up. The stairwells in this building made no sense at all, starting and stopping in an apparently random fashion. Nevertheless, she continued her attempt to keep moving forward, heading further down the hall.

[Song time: 3:30]

Eventually, Sable found the next stairway up, but it'd taken her a good thirty seconds to do so. Luckily enough, however, it went up the next five stories that she needed. Deciding to conserve her energy for what was likely going to be her encounter with her opponent, she jogged up the stairs instead of doing any forms of insane parkour to get up higher.

Really, her choice to not do parkour didn't save her much time, or cause her to waste much time either. If anything, the only thing thing that Sable did lose by walking was a semblance of flash and flair. It would've taken her about thirty seconds to climb up, and it took her thirty seconds to run up the five floors.

[Song time: 4:00]

Fifteen stories passed for Sans in about ten seconds for herself. The elevator she was riding was about as safe as her freefall before, but at least it was quick. The doors slid open with a ding, and Sans walked out. A gunshot rang out at her, and it took all of her capabilities to react to form another aura-sword and parry the shot out of the air. She twisted to face the source of the shot, in time to have to block another shot out of the air. The form of her opponent stood there, and time seemed to freeze.

[Song time: 4:23]

There stood Sable, and her and Sans made eye contact. It was long, and it was awkward. What felt like five seconds passed, and then what felt like another ten passed afterwards as well. Slowly, even more adrenaline filled the both of them, and with it came the most primal instinct: fight or flight.

[Song time: 4:35]

Sans had decided to move quicker, throwing her sword with a string manifesting as the blade flew towards her opponent, but Sable actually moved quicker, parrying the sword out of the air with the side of one of her swords before attempting to move away from the engagement. Sable's block and attempt to flee didn't deter Sans in the slightest, who tugged the sword back as she dashed forwards and threw it again.

Whilst dexterous, Sable wasn't the most in tune with passively dodging incoming attacks, and the flying blade nailed her in the back. It stung like a bitch, as being hit with objects tends to do, which forced Sable out of her attempt at flight. There would be only fight, in this scenario, so Sable turned back around and took a shot at Sans.

[Song time: 4:55]

A second blade appeared in Sans's free hand, and she attempt to parry away another shot, but her reaction times left her just barely deflecting the shot away from her center mass. It still hit, and it still stung like a cocktail of STD's. Seeing the pain that she'd managed to inflict, Sable pressed on with the attack, pressing forwards as she fired another shot from her left weapon and swung with her right.

It took all Sans had to dodge the shot, but with that came the ease of parrying away the swing that Sable attempted to make against her. Her most recent blade of aura shattered under Sable's attack, but that was no worry for Sans. With a new one manifesting, she swung with the knowledge of science behind her attack. Sable parried, and the two stood at a stalemate with a moment of hesitation hidden behind Sable's eyes. Her resolve was failing, but Sans's dexterity was lesser than hers. If Sable were to keep pressing, it would be likely that she could win.

[Song time: 5:15]

A shot rang out, but it wasn't from Sable. The AI's own fighters had found the duo, with three on each side of them. Two of them had guns, and the other four had blades of their own, and all six of them were charging the two.

Sable fired two shots, and the two with blades that were attacking her shattered into fragments like all of the others that she had killed prior to her encounter with Sans. Before she could line up her shot on her gunman, it fired a shot of its own. With reflexes that would be expected of a Hunter-in-training, she deflected the shot and sprinted forward before rolling and slashing the gunman. He fragmented, and now it was time for her to fight Sans again.

[Song time: 5:25]

It soon became apparent to Sable, however, that Sans had begun an assault of her own as she turned around. Sans was barely even five feet away, and was swinging with all of the finesse of a saber fighter. Sable easily parried the attack, but Sans was yet to be deterred. With a flick of Sable's wrist, Sable transformed her gun into a second sword, and swung them both at Sans with more finesse than Sans.

Sans managed to parry one of them, but the second one struck her, sending her spinning back like a top. With a shake of her head, she was put on the defensive as Sable attempted to strike again, but with a weak deflection, Sans just barely parried both attacks. It wasn't enough, however, and much of the force transferred through Sans's blade, knocking her back. A sheriff's shot finished off Sans, who, despite an early advantage in stamina, just did not have the capabilities to successfully win a fight against Sable at the time.

[Switch Hydrogen (Extended Mix) with Max Anarchy OST - Lights Out]

It took Sable a little bit to be able to find the objective of the scenario, but once she did, the scenario faded away.

"That's the match!" announced Professor Glynda. "Sable, you performed well in this situation, though Sans, you did just as well yourself. Your usage of physics to your advantage was ingenious, but it was not enough to win you the fight. Maybe next time. Class dismissed!"


End file.
